happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Quilly Lix
Quilly Lix (also known as Quilly) is a fan character. Bio Quilly is a black porcupine/hedgehog hybrid with white quills (actually he dyed it) and bright red eyes. He wears a white long-sleeved shirt with navy stripes and a pair of blue jeans. Unlike most male characters, Quilly has eyelashes like female characters. This makes everyone confused about his gender and mistake him as female. He's a really hyperactive, unstable, perky, emo and crazy character, as he always smiles for unknown reasons and thinks cats are talking. Quilly is highly obsessed with cats and makes them all as his soldiers. He really hates dogs and every time he sees dogs, he will start hissing at them like cats. He lives in a residential area along with his mother, Thorny, and his younger brother, Spiny. He and Spiny used to be always fighting each other, but after all that they started to apologize and hug each other. He's quite friendly and kind to others, however he's actually a serial killer who loves blood, violence, gore and macabre things. He also likes scaring Fliqpy with Halloween costumes, summoning demons for killing dogs and brainwashing cats to become his soldiers. He's really mean and evil, however he has standards, such as helping Red and becoming his co-employee, fixing Dolly for Spiny and building machines for Asher. In fact, Quilly is not a truly evil or mean character, just a perky emo. Grade at school Quilly is grade 10 at his high school. He got either "F-" or "C+" on Cooking, Population and Environment Education, and Languages but he always gets an "A++" or a "B+" on Science, Chemistry, Pathology, History, Geology and Biology. Here's the list of Quilly's grades: * Mathematics: F- * Science: A++ * Languages: F- * History: B+ * Art: C- or F * Biology: B+ * Civic Education: A++ * Population and Environment Education: F- * Pathology: A++ * Chemistry: C+ * Physics: F-, C+ or B- * Geology: C+ * Athletics: A, B- or C++ * Cooking: F- Relationships Spiny Spiny is Quilly's younger brother who acts mature and stable. He always takes care of Spiny whenever he's at school, house, park, or even stores. Quilly seems to be playful and mischievous towards his younger brother, as seen on his tendency of stealing Spiny's Game Boys, scratching his notebook and putting things that scare him (especially gnomes). However, he still loves Spiny. Red Red is Quilly's best friend. They' both work at the same store, like playing together at Quilly's house and listen to the same music (chillstep and classical). They've met each other since they were aged 8. Red always takes care of Quilly every time he goes. This is because of Red's family moving to a residential area where Quilly, Spiny and Thorny live. As of now, Quilly and Red are still best friends. Thorny Thorny is Quilly's mother. She is a lazy, snobbish and self-centered mother that Quilly knows. Quilly is never treated by his mother but instead used to often pinch his ear and slap his face for unknown reasons. Because Quilly is now a young adult, his mother no longer abuses him. Asher Little is known about their relationship except for the fact that Asher is Quilly's friend. Quilly always builds machines for Asher and helps her solve math problems, as she isn't smart at math. Flaky Quilly met Flaky at Petunia's house in You Light Me Up, where he was seen helping her clean Petunia's house along with Petunia and Giggles. Quilly had a crush on Flaky, due to her lack of eyelashes and being a female. However, when Spiny heard about his older brother dating with Flaky, he started stalking them and made Flaky freak out and scared. Lucy Clover Lucy is Quilly's friend. Lucy thinks Quilly is a tomboy, so she often invites him to play video games, soccer and hang out with other male characters. It was until Spiny went to her and told about Quilly being male, so Lucy became surprised and confused at his appearance. Trivia * Quilly is based of Chris from Kid 'n Teenagers. * He's one of the few male characters who have eyelashes. * His voice sounds high-pitched. * Originally, Quilly was going to be a goth but was later changed to a perky goth. After two weeks, the creator changed Quilly to a perky emo due to him liking to watch bloody and violent movies and hanging out with Red, who is a gloomy emo. ** Also, his original name was originally going to be only Quilly, but it was changed slightly because the name was already taken. in human version and HTF version.]] * Some characters mistake Quilly as female (Disco Bear always flirts with him due to his eyelashes and his high-pitched voice, Softy tries to kiss him, Giggles, Stacy and Snooty often put on make-up on his face and put on a pink dress and red heels on him, Petunia once gave him girlish perfumes, Noc Noc tried dating with him, and Red's mother often telling Red about marriage with him). * He has a cat pet named Fleecy who often says "Meowrf~". * Fun Fact: All male characters have a crush on Quilly. ** Even the female characters have a crush on him too. * While he's smart at Science, Chemistry, Pathology, History, Geology and Biology, Quilly is also smart at turning watermelon juice into drugs. Said drugs would bring hallucination to someone, particularly Red. ** This makes Red difficult in differenciating between the real watermelon juice and the one that brings some crazy hallucinations. * All of the cats, even tree friend ones, are often bit by Quilly's sharp teeth and brainwashed. * He thinks Tiger General and Tiger Soldiers are domestic cats. * He's suffering from Schizophrenia, Borderline Personality Disorder, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Phobophobia, Monophobia, Aichmophobia, Homophobia and Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia. * He always gets hallucinations from some soft drinks, such as Coca-Cola, Fanta, Sprite and Pepsi. * He's not very strong but he's very fast. * His favorite bands are Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Los Campesinos, London After Midnight and Type O Negative. * His favorite movies are The Exorcist, Bram Stoker's Dracula, Dark Shadows, The Pixels ''(2015), ''The Silence of the Lambs, The Butterfly Effect (2004), Jaws, Sinister and Tormented (2011). * His worst nightmares are being trapped inside a coffin and being buried alive by popes. * Some characters can get disturbed by his smile, similar to Softy. * He's friends with Softy because their smiles make them look disturbing. * He has joined several clubs in his high school: ** The first is cooking club. ** The second is occult club. ** The third is photography club. ** The fourth is science club. ** And the last is sports club. * His deaths involve explosions, being drowned and his crazy behaviors. His injuries involve sharp objects, fires, Fliqpy and cats (ironically). * He is a frequent victim of Splendid, Fliqpy, Red and Stacy. * His zodiac is Leo. * He was born on the 27th of July, 1949. * His birthstone is ruby. * His current age is 22. Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Porcupines Category:Hedgehogs Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Male Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters with hair Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Crazy Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship Category:Adult Characters Category:Sugar&spicearenotspecial's Characters